


We're All We Need (Ianthony)

by Kuro_iplrrr



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, teen!smosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knows that Anthony is heartbroken, and decides to do something about it. Teen!Smosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All We Need (Ianthony)

We’re All We Need (Ianthony)

Summary: Ian knows that Anthony is heartbroken, and decides to do something about it. Teen!Smosh  
Pairing: Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla Ianthony  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Fluffiest Fluff, Song Fic  
Song: Perfect Two – Auburn

When Ian came into Anthony’s room, he was expecting a smiling Anthony Padilla, ready to play some Halo with him; but instead, he was greeted by his sobbing best friend. He quickly walked up to Anthony, sitting beside him on his bed.

“Hey, Hey, Anthony,” Ian whispers, gently putting a hand around the other man’s shoulders, patting softly, “Are you okay, what happened?”

Ian continues to rub Anthony’s back. Ian could feel Anthony shaking with sobs beside him.

Anthony’s sobs slowly vanish. “She broke up with me.”

“Jen? She broke up with you?” Ian asks, mouth going wide.

Anthony only nods in response.

Ian gives him a sad look before saying, “I’m going to respect your space and I’m not going to ask.” Ian stood up. “I’ll just go out for a while, okay? Get us some food. We’re going to have a Halo party and you’re going to forget about Jen for just this night, okay?”

Anthony smiles sadly at him. “Thanks man.”

Ian grins back and leaves without another word.

\---

Ian is walking back to Anthony’s house with a bag filled with groceries, when an idea pops in his head. He takes some time to consider the idea, gradually walking slower. Once his thoughts get sorted out, and once he has a plan, he starts jogging over to Anthony’s, grinning from ear to ear.

Ian doesn’t speak of his plans at all. Not even when he gets to his best friend’s house. Not even when he turns on the TV to Discovery Channel’s _Shark Week_. Not even when he feeds up Anthony some Ben and Jerry’s. Not even when it’s nearly midnight and Ian and Anthony are passed out on the couch.

Not even then.

\---

Anthony receives a text a few days after their semi-drunk sleepover. It’s night time, Anthony’s tired, but it doesn’t stop him from grabbing his phone and reading the text.

_Meet me at my place in 10 – Ian._

Anthony doesn’t even need to ask why, as he knows that Ian may just want to get some booze. So, he steps in the shower, taking only 5 minutes to wash up and clean his hair.

When he gets out, however, he can see another text from Ian.

_Wear something nice. – I_

“What?” Anthony says aloud, confused at the text. Nonetheless, he reaches into his closet and finds a presentable V-neck and some skinny jeans. _I guess this is fine, right?_ He thinks as he puts the clothes on.

He doesn’t even bother to smooth out his clothes when he starts to walk over to Ian house, which is only 2 blocks away.

_This better be good, Ian. Or you’re paying for my next DS game._

\---

When Anthony knocks on Ian’s door, he was not expecting the shout that came upstairs.

“Oh hey, Anthony! Come on in, door’s open!”

Anthony slowly pushes the door open.

It’s entirely darkness inside the house and Anthony crosses his brows together for a moment.

“Ian! What the hell is going on?” Anthony asks to the shadows.

There is no reply, but Anthony could hear the scraping of a matchstick against its box. Anthony could then finally see Ian, already on the stairs.

“You comin’ or what?”

Anthony follows hesitantly.

\---

Once they get to Ian’s room, Anthony can see candles flickering all over the place. And Anthony could not help but think that the room might catch fire.

Ian walks over to a recorder and it starts to play a tune, one that Anthony could swear he’d heard before, but he was more distracted by the hand held out in front of him.

“Wanna dance?” Ian asks, grinning slyly.

Anthony scoffs, but took Ian’s hand in his and let the other man into his personal space.

“ _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,_ ” Ian sings in time to the song in the background, swaying both men around the room. “ _You can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date.”_

Anthony smiled, silently saying, ‘ _Hey man, I really didn’t know that I needed this until now. Thanks.”_

The corners of Ian’s lips lift up in both in a smile and as he sang the next words, “ _You can be the hero and I can be your side kick, you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin', or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_ ”

Anthony then smiles when he remembers the song. _Perfect two by Auburn, not bad, Hecox._

“ _Don't know if I could ever be without you 'cause boy you complete me,”_ Anthony continues for Ian. “ _And in time I know that we'll both see: That we're all we need.”_

“ _Cause you’re the apple to my pie,”_

_“You’re the straw to my berry.”_

_“You’re the smoke to my high.”_

_“And you’re the one I wanna marry.”_

After that line, Anthony gently pushes Ian’s shoulder. “ _Cause you’re the one for me,”_

 _“And I’m the one for you,”_ Ian grins back at him.

_“You take the both of us…”_

_“And we’re the perfect two,”_ They both duet.

The instrumental was left playing the background, but neither of the two moved. It was all silence. They were in their own little bubble, enjoying the other’s company. Anthony gazes into Ian’s eyes, and Ian does the same. They finally untangle from each other when they finally realize that the recording wasn’t playing anymore.

“Um… Yeah, thanks for that, uh, Ian,” Anthony runs a beeline to the door, but a grip on his wrist stops him.

His breath holds as he feels the other man’s lips touch his. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of warmth beside him.

It was about 8 seconds, but it honestly felt like hours for Anthony.

They both pull away, and only exchange a faint ‘goodbye’ in farewell.

Anthony could never forget the feeling of Ian’s lips against his.

He never did.


End file.
